Child of Hogwarts
by I Wouldnt Mind
Summary: Harry Potter, no Harrowing Hogwarts, is introduced to the school in a shocking manner. These next seven years will be a nightmare for Hogwarts. (AU yaoi and femslash Harry/Neville, Hermione/OC. Rated M for language.)


**A/N: This is the cliche, Harry Potter has a female twin in which the female twin is the GWL respectively and Harry is put in another House, parents disown him... blah blah blah Harry gets revenge and all that cool stuff. It has a twist though (why does every author put in a twist to this fandom) so.. um.. read on at your own risk?**

**..Heh heh heh.**

**Bad joke. XD**

**Anyyywhooo**

**This is going to be an AU! Meaning, that there will be songs from this time sent back to the 1990s and a modern-day ipod sent back like the iPod 5c.**

**Alive!Lily and Alive!James. Err.. Traitor!Remus, Peter is godfather to Harry, Severus hates Harry but croons over GWL (mebbe cos he's her godfather?), erm.. Grey!Twins I suppose..**

**Bashing: Dumbles/Arthur/Ron/Ginny/Twin/Lily/James/Remus/Severus/Minerva**

**Changes: Ravenclaw!Harry, and Potters (the line is entirely Gryffindor) REALLY hate Ravenclaws, um.. Sirius and Fred are alive.. Voldemort doesn't get a host or body til fourth year as usual, Quirrel hates Harry's twin and adores Harry... Also DADA curse is lifted, so Quirrel teaches DADA for a long time**

**Disclaimer: We're off to see Rowling! The wonderful JK Rowling~ BECAUSE BECAUSE BECAUUUUSE I DON'T OWN HAR-RY POT-TER.**

**So.. erm.. off we trot! GOD NO WHY I SOUND LIKE DUMBLEDORE NO WHY WHY NOOO- *ranting is cut off***

Harry let out a sigh as he sat in one of the train's compartments, having gotten here way earlier than someone would usually be. Already, Harry had put up some weak wards on the door so no-one could notice the compartment unless they actually looked. His parents, Lily and James Potter, had ignored the male counterpart to his sister, Calla Lily Potter. A lot of her friends called her Cal. And Harry was technically short for Harrowing. Harrowing Pride James Potter. He was supposed to be the pride of the Potter family since he was technically the heir to the fortune and lands.

Well.. not really. James, his father, had stripped him of his Heir status to the Potter family and had given it to Calla. He hadn't been too deeply upset.. but he loved all his family dearly.

Even if James beat him on a daily basis.

Harry sighed again, stroking the back of his half-kitsune. It was a kitsune fox, but it didn't have the ability to turn into a young girl. The fox had lovely seven tails, the maximum of the tails grown on kitsunes in Britain. His Kitsune was named Irolithe, and was a shocking white with a black stripe running from the tip of her nose to the base of her backside, where the tails faded from black to white on the tip. This was Harry's familiar since he was five, a gift from his godfather Peter. Harry loved Iro to bits.

The young Potter sighed, smiling slightly as Irolithe let out a contented yip, curling herself into a ball and snuggling into his side. _She's so cute... _Harry sighed, rubbing the ball of fur's ears contentedly.

Someone knocked on the door, and Harry stiffened. _I thought no one was supposed to find me! _he thought inwardly, panicking slightly. It turned out to be his twin sister, who had long, very frizzy black hair tied back into a tight plait. Her eyes were a mixture of light green and a mellow brown, which looked like puke to him.

"What do you want?" he asked his sister, glowering at the trident scar on the corner of Calla's left eye.

"Why weren't you at home so we could transport you?" she frowned, looking concerned.

"Hn." he grunted out. "Came by myself. I thought you didn't like me, Cals." he said softly.

"..I don't." Calla deadpanned, and Harry felt hurt flicker within. A sharp, hollow twang curled in on itself in his chest. "I was just worried."

Harry's emerald eyes watered slightly. He would not cry! He wouldn't! Why couldn't his family love him like he did them?

Calla glared at him once, before sending a longing look towards Irolithe, in which Harry protectively lifted the kitsune in his arms. Irolithe was his familiar! Not Calla's!

She disappeared quickly afterwards.

Harry let out a choked sob, his chest tightening with emotional pain. The tears escaped from his eyes, dribbling down his high cheekbones and sliding off of his chin. Irolithe whined gently, nuzzling the young Potter's face and making soothing chuffing noises. "W-why, Iro? W-why don't they li-like me? I t-try. I t-try to be th-the per-perfect son! I-it hur-hurts Iro. I ju-just want the-them t-t-to lo-love me! Cal-calla is li-like the perf-perfect chi-child. Wh-why can't I-I b-b-be more like he-her?!" he sobbed into the white kitsune's fur.

_"...I'm not sure what to say, 'Wing. I'm sure they love you very much deep inside." _she yipped comfortingly, nuzzling and rubbing her head against Harry's.

There was a slight knocking at the compartment door, a hesitation and then a few more gentle knocks. The former Potter heir furiously wiped his eyes before calling, "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal his best friend, the Longbottom heir. "'Wing?" the taller boy asked quietly. "..you're crying." Neville was a few inches taller than Harry, but he was a very quiet boy with a love for plants. He had shoulder length golden brown hair tied back with a black ribbon, his face slightly round. His eyes were a soul-searching blue-gray, even more blue when the light hit it. He stepped forward and engulfed the smaller, black-haired boy in a hug. "I'm sure they'll come around." he said soothingly.

"N-not if the ha-hat puts me i-in Ray-ravenclaw." Harry sobbed, burying his face into Neville's shoulder. He was completely oblivious of the red flush on Neville's face as he clung tightly to his lifelong friend.

"I'll just be put in there with you then!" Neville brightly said, rubbing his friend's back and the blush deepening as Harry tucked his head under Nev's chin, his breath gently puffing on the boy's neck.

"O-okay." Harry's voice was quiet.

The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence, both boys eventually falling asleep. Soon after, the door opened to reveal a couple of girls. One had bushy brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles. The other had strawberry blonde hair with blue eyes and freckles. They were chatting animatedly, but they soon stopped when they saw the two boys sleeping against the other.

"Awwwe!" the two intoned together quietly. "They're so cute!"

The bushy haired girl pulled out her camera, the strawberry haired girl doing the same and snapping a few pictures. Harry had his head tucked against Neville's neck, breathing quietly, being embraced unconsciously by Neville, the taller boy's head resting against Harry's. With the bright flash though, they awoke stretching and blinking. Spotting the two girls, they blushed and sprang apart, sputtering. The two girls giggled quietly.

"It isn't-"

"What it-

"Looks like!"

"We swear!" the two fired off at rapid speeds, not knowing they were basically finishing the other's sentences before speaking simultaneously with the last two words. This sent the girls into wild giggles, cackling madly.

"S-s-sorry!" the strawberry blonde girl eventually conceded.

"Y-you two looked s-s-so-" The brown haired girl choked out between cackles.

"C-_cute!_" the blonde girl's eyes gleamed hysterically.

Mortified, the two boys blushed.

"I'm Hermione Granger." the brown haired girl introduced herself after her laughter. "And this crazy girl next to me is Carolyn Nauert."

"H-hello!" Carolyn's blue eyes twinkled happily. "I'm a pureblood. She's a muggleborn."

"I'm pureblood as well. Harry here is a half-blood." the two boys blushed again.

"Harry Potter. This is Neville Longbottom."

"It isn't Harry _Potter?_ Ohmigod I'm so glad to meet someone as famous as you!" Carolyn squealed launching herself at Harry and practically straddling the poor black-haired boy. "You wouldn't be related to Bitch Potter would you?"

"Bitch Po- _Oh._" Harry looked crestfallen for a moment. "Calla Potter." his voice was eerily emotionless. "Yes. I'm her twin."

Carolyn looked on with interest, Hermione giggling quietly.

"So, what houses do you think you'll be in?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Hufflepuff, perhaps Gryffindor." Neville was only too happy to change the subject.

"Hufflepuff, if not Ravenclaw." Carolyn grinned at her best friend.

"Ravenclaw." Harry's voice cracked again.

"Maybe Ravenclaw, although Gryffindor isn't a bad choice either.." Hermione mused quietly.

Harry looked down at his feet, and his familiar jumped from the rack above on to his lap, startling the two witches.

"Is that a.. kitsune?" Carolyn breathed, her blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"Yes." Harry beamed at her. "She's my familiar. Irolithe, this is Carolyn Nauert. Carrie, this is Irolithe. She likes to be called Iro."

Carolyn's face flushed pink at the nickname, although she cooed over Irolithe. "She's so beautiful!"

Irolithe preened under the pureblood's praise, yipping in amusement when Carolyn started practically vibrating in her seat.

**"We will arrive at Hogsmeade in about twenty minutes. Please leave your luggage on board so they may be taken to your dormitories." **A voice echoed throughout the train, and Harry paled even more.

"Oh, nooo..." Harry groaned, his face pale.

"Hey Harrowing!" the door slammed open, revealing Calla Potter, a vicious grin on her face. "I forgot to mention that mum and dad are teachers this year. Mum's the new Flying Instructor, and Dad's teaching Transfiguration. He's taken over for McGonagall. Remember what's going to happen when you're sorted into Ravenclaw." she sneered viciously, making Harry pale further.

Shit shit shit shit shit.

He choked slightly, then felt tears of fear run down his face as soon as Calla disappeared. His father would be truly vicious, Harry knew.

It was the sorting now, and Harry silently watched as Hermione was placed into Gryiffindor, Neville into Ravenclaw as he said he would be, and Carolyn into Ravenclaw as well. Then it was the P's.

"Potter, Calla!"

The Great Hall erupted into murmurs, whispering about the great Girl Who Lived.

Pompously, Calla strode up to the Hat, and jammed it on her head eagerly. Then a myriad of emotions flashed across her face: annoyance, fear, anger, then pleasure.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled, and the Gryffindor table on the far right erupted into wild cheers.

"Potter, Harrowing!"

And thus the entire Hall went absolutely silent as Harry silently went forward, his pupils dilated with fear.

_"Ahhhh... You shouldn't fear young one.." _the hat soothed mentally.

_"You know what my dad's going to do to me! No, please don't send me there! Please!" _Harry begged the Hat desperately.

There was silence before the Hat spoke. _"I'm sorry young one."_

"RAVENCLAW!"

Total, absolute silence in the Great Hall. Harry was stark white with fear, his pupils dilated, the green totally over taking the whites. Then he was frozen to the stool, he couldn't move. No one would save him from the pain his father would beat him and torture him with. No one would help him. He let out a choked whimper of terror, and he violently flinched when a brilliant flash of colors waved through the room. Black and yellow, blue and bronze, red and gold, green and silver. A flash of white as the ceiling warped into a whirlpool and a set of stairs descended from the illusioned sky.

A young, _pretty _girl stepped down from the stairs, walking straight towards Harry with a purpose. Her eyes were a vibrant green that held no whites or pupils. Her hair was a lengthy black to her waist in curls. She appeared to be a curvy, beautiful seventh year in the girl's uniform.

"It's alright child. There is nothing to fear." The girl soothed comfortingly as she knelt next to Harry. Then she turned to the entire school, whose attention was rapt. Albus' expression was full of fear at the sight of her.

"Hogwarts..." he breathed, and the girl's attention snapped towards him.

"Headmaster Dumbledore." she greeted, her green eyes icy and her voice full of frost. "Children, staff, elves, and teachers alike, inform the wizarding world I have chosen an heir. Young Harrowing Pride James Potter is my ward, my child, my heir and I will love him for all of eternity, for his fear is genuine. Lilith Asmodeus Potter, James Charlus Potter, and Calla Lily Potter, you are a disgrace to Hogwarts and one of my children. You wish true harm to Harrowing, and I will not allow it. Harrowing is not a Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Slytherin. He is a Hogwarts child, and therefore as the daughter of Merlin and willing Magic Inhabitor, I claim Harrowing Pride James Potter's names null and void.

"Rise children of Magic and welcome Harrowing Merlin Hogwarts. He gets his own rooms, and no one shall bother him. He will come here three times a day for meals. He won't be taught by the teachers here, but by five teachers alone that I will pick. Harrowing is allowed to pick three other children to join him." she informed sternly, with every person's eye trained on the woman.

"Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Carolyn Nauert." Harry whispered quietly to his new... mum?

Hogwarts smiled brilliantly down at her child. "Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Carolyn Nauert shall have new rooms as well, and join Harrowing for lessons. I commend the three of you for being friends of my child. Welcome to Hogwarts you three. If you ever need help, I shall be here for you. That goes for you too, my little raven."

"Yes, mum." he whispered automatically when Hogwarts kissed him on the forehead. A feeling of warmth spread through him, making Hogwarts smile brilliantly.

"If any of you hurt my child I will know." she snarled at the school, before kissing him on the forehead and disappearing in a flash of white light.

**A/N: -cackles insanely-**

**Cliffy for youuu~**

**-Mind**


End file.
